Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and laptops, are an expected part of everyday life, and an increasing number of services are offered to users of these wireless communication devices. Examples of such services comprise video on demand, e-mail, downloading of music and surfing the Internet, just to mention a few. The provided services become increasingly more bandwidth requiring and the number of users is also increasing. Further, higher data rates for the services are a desire of both users as well as of the service providers, enabling a rapid exchange of data.
In view of e.g. the vast number of services being offered, the need and demand for increased data rates and bandwidth is most understandable. However, increased data rates put requirements on e.g. the antennas used. An increase in antenna size is difficult in view of the size of the wireless portable device, and an increase in transmission power is difficult for a number of reasons. Besides interference issues, Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) measurements need to be performed under certain conditions. If the transmit antennas are placed sufficiently far away from the users, there is no requirement for the manufacturers of the wireless communication devices to measure SAR. Otherwise, such SAR measurements need to be performed for every antenna implementation, which would be very costly and also time-consuming for the manufacturers.
From the above, it is clear that there is a need for improvements on this situation in this field of technology.